


Intern's Last Chance

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: April Batch 2020 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Brainwashing, Diapers, Mental Regression, Soiling, diaper use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Atlas has had it with his latest intern, and puts her to good use as a tester for his company's newest "game".
Series: April Batch 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794853
Kudos: 22





	Intern's Last Chance

**Author's Note:**

> For Maddy.

Working at Atlas Corp brings a certain level of prestige. Not because you’re doing anything competent, but rather due to the sheer span of the company itself. By serving the good man’s word, you can rise through society and earn yourself a cushy lifestyle, as long as you’re doing a good job.

That was what had enticed the young Maddy to join as an intern, but she quickly found herself being… inadequate, to put it bluntly. Most of the actual tasks that she had to do were far too complicated for her, as they involved complex formulae that she needed to solve, strenuous physical labor that she was far too weak to complete, or even trying on outfits that just didn’t mesh with her natural appeal. In short, she had been far too useless for her own good, and she was only getting by through her decent skills at getting coffee to more important employees.

“Somehow, someway, you’re actually the worst person I’ve ever hired.” Atlas Grimwald, CEO and owner of the entire corporation, talked down to the girl that was frankly taller than him. He was known for his short stature but enormous ego, and it was very evident when he addressed the brunette in front of him. “Seriously, this stuff is supposed to be easy, how come you’re not able to do it?” He asked inquisitively, while sipping from a plastic cup filled with coffee that the girl had grabbed for him.

Maddy nervously shimmied from side to side as she chuckled. “W-Well, I never really got that big an education, sir, so…” She tried to excuse, which just earned her a brief spank across her rear cheek that made her yelp in a mixture of pain and pleasure, her face brightly glowing red seconds later.

“You’re not supposed to excuse yourself, you’re supposed to explain!” Atlas shot back as he finished his cup, sighing as he lobbed it into a nearby trash can. “Just my luck too, Fukano’s off doing god knows what, so I have to deal with your punishment.” The pint-sized brat of a CEO muttered under his breath, only for a cog to turn inside the maniacal head of his. “...Actually, I think I have just the job for you. Something that even your useless butt can’t mess up. Even if I think you’d probably mess with that butt in your free time.” The albino boy chimed, his mood quickly brightening as he implied that his intern didn’t have proper toilet control.

The cute brunette wanted to speak up, but she didn’t have a chance as the youth grabbed her hand and yanked her into the specialized elevator in his penthouse. A elevator that could scuttle them to any department in the blink of an eye, regardless of how far away it was. To say that she ended up dizzy by the time they arrived would be an understatement, and being dragged further along didn’t help either…

A quick cursory glance around revealed that the two were now in the IT department of Atlas Corp, where plenty of young men and women were far too busy tapping away at several computers to program and develop the software necessary for a lot of the electronic products to properly function. Not to mention troubleshooting whenever they got a complaint, which was usually handled through an external brainwashing program that would quiet the user down and result in less liability on their end.

“Has anybody here seen Byakko? I need her cute fluffy ass here YESTERDAY!” Atlas shouted, gathering the attention of all the common employees around him, who sadly bowed their heads as they couldn’t meet his demands. “...Of COURSE she’s ALSO out when I need her, damnit!” The fuming young lad bit into his lip as he stomped through the aisle, most employees choosing to avoid angering him further than they needed.

All except for one. “She’s out with Seiryu, further developing that transformation tech you’ve ordered, Boss.” A dry and frustrated tone echoed through his ears, prompting both the boy and the tag-along to turn towards the source. A white-haired woman the size of the young boy, with a lot more developed curvature to her. Short and stacky sexual appeal stuck inside a white dress-shirt with a red tie on top, and a painfully tiny pencil skirt that was threatening to tear apart from the width of her rear…

“FANTASTIC!” The albino boy shouted, only to take a moment to collect his thoughts by popping a piece of gum into his mouth and chewing it to bits, not even bothering with making a bubble out of it. “Alright. You’re… Itõ, yeah? Do you have anything that needs a fresh face to test out, or am I going to have to send the entire department into overdrive just to punish this useless intern?”

The white-haired shortstack tsked as she took a look at Maddy, who nervously waved. She was a little shaken from being yanked and dragged around like this. “She’s a cute one, what’s she done to earn your hate?” The woman asked, while reaching for a lollipop in a jar near her desk, one labelled with ‘Good work, Hana -Hiro’.

“What hasn’t she? Also, it’s not hate, it’s merely just aggrivating me beyond all belief.” Atlas shot back, taking a deep sigh as he fully calmed down. With a bright smile now on his young face, he gently patted the taller girl’s ass. “I want to see if she’s actually worth something, even if it’s as a guinea pig.”

The employee, Hana Itõ, shugged her shoulders a bit. “I think we’ve got a VR game laying around that still needs testing, the kind that you specifically requested and made Byakko more than a little peeved about. Will that suffice?”

“A game? I’m good at games! Please, I’ll prove it!” Maddy suddenly spoke up, looking down at her boss with a puppy-dog look in her eyes. She wanted to prove that she wasn’t completely useless, something that was easier said than done, but she had been trying, even if she was failing horribly…

Atlas clicked his tongue. “What’s the game about, Itõ?” He asked, while silently running a hand through the eager intern’s hair to try and calm her down. If there was one thing he couldn’t resist, it was somebody pleading for their livelihood. It made him more than a little excited, and he always looked forward to how they’d fail and lose it all after he gave them that last chance.

“You’re tasked with trying to replicate the behavior of a specific archetype, and the helmet enhances the experience. Are we just gonna test it here or do you want us to find one of the specialized rooms for this?” Hana asked as she grabbed a spare headset she kept hanging off a hook under her desk, just in case she ever needed to test something with virtual capabilities.

The white-haired boy rubbed his chin a little, before nodding. “Here’s better. Besides, it’s not like she’ll be useful inside a game room.” He concluded, clearing his throat as he looked at Maddy once more. “Alright, intern. You get this one chance. Help Itõ test out this game, and I’ll keep you hired. If you fuck up again, I’m kicking you out. Be glad I’m not being literal.”

His brunette intern nodded rapidly as she took the headset from the stacked young woman, tilting her head left and right after putting it on. “Soooo, how’s it supposed to work? Is it all supposed to be black? Am I doing it right?”

“Are you really not going to tell her that it’s going to brainwash her irrevocably and turn her into something awful?” Hana muttered under her breath as she looked to her boss, who just gave her an uncaring thumbsup. “You really are the worst.” She continued, before clearing her throat. “Just sit still, Intern. I still have to plug the game in and give your headset power.”

Maddy obeyed, fidgeting a little left and right as she waited. Not realizing that a subtle spiral was starting to emerge in the far edges of her vision. Nor that she was getting a little too warm for her liking, but… it was fine, right?

Seconds later, she felt a jolt run through her spine as the lights in the headset turned on, revealing the full extent of the spiral. “OBEY” was displayed prominently in the middle, as the young intern quickly fell prey to the repeated patterns that were spiraling outward. Who could blame her, when that headset was on so tight that her brain was practically being pinched between the sides of her skull?

As the two spectators made sure that her trance had been properly activated, the shorter girl quietly slid a card into the side of the headset, loading the pre-programmed routine that the ‘player’ was supposed to obey. One that she didn’t want to think too much about, but considering her boss’ odd tastes, she wasn’t surprised that she had to write it.

Maddy continued peering straight ahead as the black part of the spiral was replaced with a matte pink, and a gentle lullaby started to ring through her ears. “Are you ready to play Baby?” The words in the middle of the spiral echoed, and she gently nodded along.

“Be a Baby. Obey your Daddy. Obey your Mommy. Be a Baby. Repeat.”

“Be… a baby… Obey…” The brunette tried to repeat the words on the screen, but her speech was quickly slurring. Of course they were, a Baby like her couldn’t properly articulate with words, she could hardly even speak a single word, it wasn’t a surprise. “Bahbah…” She mumbled, drool running down her chin as the hypnotic measures were working overtime.

A bright pink check mark appeared in the midst of her vision, as the VR helmet started working its magic. Her clothes were quietly turned into nothing more than a puddle on the floor thanks to a chemical compound released from the helmet, which soon coalesced into something soft and comfortable that hugged around her body. A big and puffy white onesie that covered up much of her body, leaving not a single part of her skin untouched, since a Baby had to be protected from her head to her toes.

“Sit.” The helmet commanded, and Maddy the little Baby obeyed, sitting her cute little padded rear down on the floor below. Only then did a part of her consciousness realize that she hadn’t just been put into a onesie, but she was now wearing a diaper too, one that tightly hugged her hips and squished softly against her waist. It was soft and comfy, eliciting a cute little giggle from her lips. “Good Girl.” The helmet continued, causing the onesie to vibrate and reward her in the process…

There wasn’t much left for her to accomplish now that she looked the part of the Baby, as her mind had practically melted from the second she looked at that spiral. “Good Babies Push.” The helmet gave her one last command, and the little Baby couldn’t help herself. The nice words on screen had helped make her feel so comfy, why shouldn’t she listen to them? So she did as they said, pushing and pushing…

Hana winced a little as she saw the padded back of the girl’s onesie expand rapidly, filling up with waste made from her melted mind. “God, that stinks to high heaven.” She muttered, looking to her boss with a slight leer of displeasure in her eyes. “How’s this supposed to make her keep her job, anyway?”

“Oh, it isn’t.” Atlas chimed as the little Baby drooled down her chin, innocently squishing around in the mess that she had pushed into her diapy. “I mean, I can’t call being one of my Babies a job, can I now?” The cheeky little shit laughed as he carefully pulled the headset off Maddy’s head, now that she had completed the ‘game’.

The brunette idly drooled with an absent look in her eyes, as the midget-like boy handed off the headset to the shortstack. “Take care of her for a while, make sure she’s a bit more potty trained. I have a few meetings to attend to, and I trust you can handle a little Baby, right, Itõ?” 

Before Hana had a chance to reply, Atlas was already walking away, leaving her with the regressed Maddy blinking up at her. “Mama..?” The drooling baby mumbled, having trouble articulating herself thanks to the enormous amount of saliva stuck in her mouth.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m your Mama.” The short woman said as she quietly scooped the former intern into her arms, while getting up so that she could make her way to the bathroom. She wasn’t very pleased with how things turned out, but it’s not like she could complain. If she did, she’d just end up like this, or worse, he could leave her with her mind intact and her body unwilling to obey her as it made a fool out of her.

Hana quietly sighed. She had a long day of caretaking ahead of her....


End file.
